


My perfect storm

by XoBitterSweetNightmareXo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoBitterSweetNightmareXo/pseuds/XoBitterSweetNightmareXo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never expected any of this, all things to be considered i should have known that it would end up this way. I was native, i should- i could have stopped it all if it weren't for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My perfect storm

He would never admit to it; never tell a soul for it might compromise his bad boy image, however, he loved the rain. Maybe because it reminded him so much of his self. Helplessly falling a beauty in a masked pain from never staying in one place, always on the move. On some level he always knew that it was childish not to tell any one, he knew that they wouldn't judge him, but still. The fact was that he needed to be as masculine as possible, only then did he feel like he could actually clean up his mess. The one he created with such destruction in mind and he didn't fall short of his own corruption. 

Dean got up from the window from watching the rain a feeling a sensation of calm wash over him. Sam was still researching hardly even noticed that dean was there at all. If it weren't for the slight creak in the floor dean thought that Sam would have forgotten about him altogether. He didn't like to think about it, think about how easy it was for Sam to forget him. When Sam was all that he thought about, every day ever since he carried him out of the house that night long, long ago. When it rained it made Dean think, think of everything that was going wrong, everyone that they couldn't save, how Sammy would leave him again in a heart beat if Jess was back still alive, to be normal. It killed him to think, and he loved it.

Dean, so get this.... Unintentionally he tuned sam out. He didn't want to hear about another hunt, he didn't want to hunt, he was done sure as hell felt as if it didn't matter he couldn't see the end and he was so damn tired of trying. Dean, Dean! Hum, yeah Sammy? Were you even paying attention to me? Yea sorry what were you saying? With concerned eyes, sam continued. In Indiana there a man shot himself in the head... three times. Okay seems like its worth checking out. Dean are you alright? You don't seem to be quite your self. I'm fine, he said a little harsher than he had intended to. Sammy im sorry I didn't mean to say it like that I just don't you to worry about me okay? Dean, he said in the tone of voice that meant he was going to protest. However Dean didn't want to hear what his brother had to say, so he did not bother to listen.

Before he knew it he was back in the Impala driving down endless asphalt to places he no longer wanted to go. The brothers stopped at a cheap motel for the night, Dean and Sam alike absorbed in thought, it was raining. Deans thoughts were relentless not letting him dare to close his eyes, for he feared what may happen if he did. Dean didn't want to feel like this, he wanted normal or as normal as somebody in his line of work could get. But, instead, he was in love with his brother how much sicker could he get, and every time he closed his eyes Dean saw Sam all of him. Sams' lips pressed against his own, nipping at his neck, His hands jerking dean off...... 

Sam walked in the front door of the motel pulling Dean from his thoughts, when did Sam leave he wondered. Hey D, you've been kinda out of it today so I picked you up a little treat thought we might have some fun take your mind off whatever's been bugging you. Sam shuffled nervously. What did you get? Sam pulled out a bottle of bourbon and a bottle of whiskey. The boys drank they laughed they had a good time. Hey, Dean, you wanna play a game? Dean looked curiously at Sam this was strange for him but Dean was too drunk to care. What game? Truth or dare? Sammy that's so middle school, but what the hell. Okay, Sammy truth or dare? Truth. Have you ever done anything sexual with a guy? Sam blushed a deep pink and answered proudly yes. Truth or dare D. Dare. Run naked in the parking lot and yell Sam is the best. Dean got undressed slowly testing Sam throwing his head back and laughing before he ran out the motel door and through the parking lot when he returned Sam was in the middle of a laughing fit. Bitch. Jerk. okay, Sammy Truth or dare? Truth. how many guys have you been with? Three. Truth or dare D? Truth. Why have you been so out of it lately? I don't see the point in hunting anymore. Dean, Sam said full of emotion. Sam just forget about it anyway it's our turn truth or dare. Dare. I dare you to kiss me.


End file.
